


Heroes and Exorcists

by Phantom_Otaku



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Otaku/pseuds/Phantom_Otaku
Summary: When out on a demon hunt with Shura and Yukio, Rin is separated from them and ends up finding not only the demon that they were hunting but also a boy that has the ability to create explosions. After subduing the boy with Yukio’s help, he is taken back to the cram school. Meanwhile, UA is trying its hardest to locate its missing student, and the League of Villains seems to be planning something even bigger than their attack on the USJ with the help of some new villains. What could their end goal be?Note: THIS STORY ISN'T ABANDONED; I JUST TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE





	1. Demon Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> So hey I guess. Uh well, I recently got into Blue Exorcist because of a friend. I thought Blue Exorcist and BNHA would go together well so I decided to write a crossover between them! I do hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.
> 
> This is set after the Kyoto Saga of the anime and right after the Stain arc of the BNHA anime.
> 
> Also, there's a fair bit of swearing in this chapter and throughout the story. Just figured I'd warn you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or My Hero Academia.

Rin stretched his arms out behind his head, taking a deep breath of the fresh night air. He had been out in the forest with Shura and Yukio for hours, and it was starting to catch up with him. The reason for them being out in the forest all afternoon was because they needed to hunt down some dangerous high-level demons, and Shura thought it would be good for him to get some field experience without the other exwires.

As fun as missions were, this one was intruding on his sleeping schedule, which was irritating him to no end. The half-demon already fell asleep in class enough already and a lack of sleep wouldn't help him stay awake, especially in some of the more boring classes.

Rin yawned again, this time louder, and caught Shura's attention. "You doin' alright, kid?" the scandalously clad woman asked, a hint of amusement in her voice as small smile formed on her face.

"Yeah, I'm just-" Rin was interrupted by another yawn, "-tired," he finished with another stretch.

Shura chuckled, bouncing her sword in her hand. "Oh come on! You can't be that tired, can you?" she asked, turning to face him with a lopsided grin. "After all, didn't you sleep through most of four eyes' lesson?" Shura couldn't help but laugh as Rin's sleepy eyes snapped open wide.

"I didn't sleep through the lesson!" he exclaimed angrily, glaring at the woman. The hybrid huffed and turned away as Shura's laughter only increased at his angry glare. "I was just resting my eyes, that's all," he added quietly from the side of his mouth.

The woman snorted. "Yeah for most of the class period!" Another laugh from Shura which earned another glare from Rin. Shura's fit of laughter wound down after a moment. "I know the chicken's class can be boring, but did you even try to stay awake?"

"Of course I did," Rin growled out irritably. How come Shura always had to get on his nerves?

The flaming-haired woman turned around, facing the path in front of her once again and slung her sword over her shoulder. She sighed before she responded, "I'm surprised." Shura could feel the daggers being glared at her and a few snickers escaped her mouth. Rin just made teasing him too much fun for her to resist, even on a serious mission such as this one. "Ya know," she began, catching Rin's attention, "I think you sleep about as a cat."

Her comment had completely offset the half-demon. "What?!" came his cry of surprise and irritation.

Rin heard her snort, telling him that she was messing with him out of her own boredom. They had been searching for a while now with no action besides a hobgoblin or two that had been attracted by a dead animal carcass, so it was no wonder that the two of them were starting to get a each other. "You heard me!"

He was about to protest to her insult when an idea came to his head. "Shura, are you drunk?" he asked in a genuinely curious tone. Rin was starting to think that the woman may actually have slipped a beer or two while he wasn't looking.

"Of course I'm not," the swordswoman answered nonchalantly. "But let's hurry up and find this Hellhound." A short silence followed her statement before another thought came to her. "I hope it doesn't chase you up a tree or anything." The swordswoman's lopsided grin had returned.

"I'm not a cat!" Rin protested, baring his fangs with fury. Shura turned around again, her grin never leaving her face. She knew he wouldn't do anything. He technically couldn't do anything to her as she was the superior sword wielder and he wouldn't dare use his flames on another person.

Shura chuckled at his anger. "You're not that far off," she pointed out with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, you've got the fangs, the tail, and you sleep a lot." Rin had hidden his fangs behind his lips when she mentioned them and checked to be sure his tail wasn't slashing at the air behind him like it usually would when he was frustrated. "All you're missing is a pair of cat ears!"

The half-demon growled at her teasings, coming close to baring his fangs once more. "Shut up!" was the only thing he could say. He was too tired to think of any clever comebacks. "I am not a cat," he pouted, ironically reminding Shura of an angry kitten.

"Aw, did I make the kitty mad?" she teased with a fake pout, effectively pissing Rin off even more. Before Shura could laugh at the half-demon's reaction, a black and orange blur darted past her, knocking her down onto the dirt path.

The forest had fallen completely silent now other than the chirp of crickets.

Finally the silence was broken when Rin asked, "What was that?"

The swordswoman quickly hopped to her feet, grabbing her sword off the ground, and said, "It must have been the Hellhound!"

The orange and black blur jumped out of the bushes and into the middle of the path. Before Rin could get a good look at the creature, it rushed at the two of them. Shura slashed at it with her sword, but the Hellhound jumped above the blade. It tackled her down before it charged Rin. The Hellhound rammed into Rin's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Shura pulled herself off of the ground with a grunt as Rin gasped to regain his breath. The demon snarled loudly before it bolted down the path to escape. "Ah, damn it!" Shura cursed. "The thing's gettin' away!" The swordswoman ran off after the creature while Rin got off of the ground.

"C'mon Rin!" Shura yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh damn!" Rin shouted as he realized that he was quickly falling behind. He ran quickly after his mentor and the demon she was chasing. He was catching up to them fast when something smacked him in the face.

The half-demon fell to the ground with a painful thud. He groaned in pain from the fall as he sat up slowly, holding his head. Once he opened his eyes, he saw what had knocked him over. It was a Goblin, a particularly big one too. It growled and snarled at Rin, hunching over in an attempt to look bigger.

"I don't have time for this," Rin growled, looking past the Goblin. He could barely see Shura in the distance and her form was only shrinking by the second. It seemed that she hadn't even noticed him getting knocked over.

The half-demon took a step towards the Goblin, causing its growling to increase. It didn't seem to keen on letting him get away. Rin grabbed Kurikara from his back, preparing to move the creature out of his way by force.

The Goblin snarled and lunged at Rin, its mouth wide open and prepared to sink its teeth into his arm. The teen swung the sheathed weapon at it, knocking it into a nearby tree. It didn't stay down for long as it was up and hissing at him in just a second or two. "Why do these things have to be such a pain in the ass?" he growled to himself as he swung at it again.

The Goblin dodged his swing and rammed into his leg, nearly toppling the teen once again. The creature took its long claws and slashed them into his shin, causing him to cry out in pain. He threw the demon off of his leg, panting. The Goblin rolled on the ground before it hopped up again. "Oh come on!" Rin cried in annoyance. Why wouldn't this thing just give up?

The Goblin let out an odd roar as it hunched over again. It was fairly obvious that it was ready for round two. Rin readied himself to swing Kurikara again as the creature charged him once more. As soon as it was in his reach, he swung the sheathed sword with all his might. The sheath collided with the creature's forehead and sent it flying into the bushes.

Rin stood in the path, breathing heavily as he stared at the bushes. He was expecting the Goblin to jump out at him at any moment and attack again. After a moment of nothing, Rin relaxed and let out a sigh. He put Kurikara back in it's sleeve and slung it across his back.

A painful jolt from his shin reminded him of the damage he had sustained during the little scuffle. The half-demon bent down and winced in pain as he looked at his shin. The pant-leg was torn and covered in blood. Rin could clearly see a few claws marks on his shin that were already shrinking. Being a demon did have its perks. "Doesn't look too bad," he commented to himself. The marks would be completely gone in just a minute or two.

Rin looked down the path. Shura was completely gone now. "Oh crap!" he yelled, getting to his feet. "I need to catch up with Shura!"

He began to walk down the path at as quick a pace as his leg would allow. "Ah, Shura's gonna kill me for falling behind," he groaned to himself as he wobbled down the dirt path. It wasn't long before the pain in his leg disappeared. Once he was sure that he could run, he began to sprint, hoping that he could catch up to Shura.

Any hope of finding the swordswoman was dashed when he came upon a fork in the road. There was no telling which way Shura had followed the Hellhound or if they even stuck to the path. After a few uncertain glances between the two different paths, Rin chose the left path, hoping that it would lead him to his mentor or his brother.

Rin dashed through the forest, looking every which way. He slowed to a jog when he spotted a clearing up ahead. Once in the clearing, he stopped. There was only one question on his mind: Where did he end up?

A deep growl from the bushes brought Rin out of his thoughts. He turned to the source of the noise and muttered, "Not another one." Rin's eyes widened when a figure jumped from the shelter of the bushes and landed in front of him. It was the Hellhound.

It looked a lot like a doberman, but its front fangs were much too large for its mouth. The bottom half of it was a deep orange color, and its eyes were completely red besides two black dots that Rin guessed was its pupils.

Rin froze in his tracks. If the Hellhound was here, then where was Shura? She was chasing it, right? Had she lost track of it?

The Hellhound let out a bark, gaining Rin's attention. "Easy, boy…" the half-demon eased. Normally Rin would be up for a fight, but he remembered what Yukio had told him about this demon. It was a high-level fire demon and even gave some of the most experienced exorcists trouble. Its fangs were sharp enough to pierce through metal, it could breath the flames of Gehenna, and in dire situation, it could set itself ablaze with fire. It could be weakened by holy water, but Rin didn't have any on him.

" _Shit, what am I gonna do?"_  Rin's eyes darted around the area, looking for any way to escape the position he was in. Then he remembered. " _The flare! If I can light it, Shura and Yukio can find me."_  He moved his hand down to his pocket slowly. The Hellhound's eyes followed his every move. The half-demon carefully pulled the flare out of his pocket.

Before he could light it, the Hellhound jumped and snatched it from his hand. It landed a ways away from him and chewed up the flare. "Aw, great," Rin muttered. He reached behind him once more and pulled Kurikara out of its sleeve. "I know Shura said to not use my flames, but I don't think I have much choice." He pulled the sword out of sheath. Blue flames erupted from the blade and from the end of Rin's tail as two horn-like flames floated above Rin's forehead.

What happened next was something that neither him or the Hellhound expected. A stark white portal appeared in the air above them, stopping each demon in their tracks. Rin gawked at the portal, unable to believe what he was seeing and thinking that it was just some sort of hallucination from his exhaustion. Something - or rather someone - fell out of the odd portal and landed on the ground with a thud, stapping Rin out of his surprised stupor. From what Rin could see, it was a boy with spiky blond hair. He appeared to be in a costume of some sort with grenade-like gauntlets, a jagged, black mask with flare-like ends protruding from the back, and a belt that held various grenades.

The boy pushed himself off the ground with a grunt. The first thing his eyes landed on was the Hellhound. It growled at the boy, saliva dripping from its fangs. To Rin's surprise, the boy only growled back at it. He hadn't expected that he could actually  _see_  the Hellhound, let alone not be fazed by it.

The demon, not happy about being challenged, rushed at the boy. Rin was about to warn the kid when the blond created an explosion to propel himself at the demon. Swinging his fist around in front of him, he created a large explosion from his palm, blasting the Hellhound away.

Rin stared with wide eyes, mouth agape. "H-how did he..?" Rin continued murmuring nonsense, which didn't go unnoticed by Bakugo.

"Will you shut up already?! You're reminding me of that shitty nerd with all your muttering!" he yelled loud enough for the whole forest to hear. His face was pulled into a snarl and his pointed eyes glared daggers at Rin.

Instead of doing what he asked, Rin bared his fangs at the boy. "What the hell's your problem?" Rin shot back with a glare of his own.

The other boy's frown deepened. "So the walkin' fire hazard can talk. I'm surprised."

Rin growled at the boy. "Who the hell are you callin' a fire hazard?!" the half-demon shouted, his tail slashing at the air wildly with rage.

"You, dumbass! That stupid tail of your's just caught a bush on fire!" Bakugo pointed behind Rin with his gloved hand.

Rin's angry glare quickly turned to a look of worry as he spun around to check if it was true. Sure enough there was a bush burning with blue fire. "Ah damn!" he cried, pulling his tail closer to him to prevent anything else from catching fire.

Bakugo watched him stomp the fire out with slight amusement. "Way to go, dumbass. You almost started a forest fire," he jeered.

As Rin stamped out the fire, it hit him that he had seen his tail and flames. " _Crap! How could I have been so stupid?! Now this kid'll probably go tell everyone!"_  His panic only grew worse as he thought of what could possibly happen if the Vatican heard that some random kid with a temptait had seen his flames.

Rin turned to the boy and sighed. "Look, don't tell anyone about what you saw," Rin stated.

"Don't tell me what to do, dammit!" was his enraged retort. "Besides," he continued, "it's not like those flames are anything special, not compared to my explosions!" Man, this guy's ego was really starting to get on Rin's nerves. What wasn't special about Satan's flames?

Despite his desire to punch the guy in the jaw, Rin attempted to settle things without conflict. "It's really important that no one else finds out-"

"Finds out about what? Those pitiful little flames of your's?" Bakugo's lip curled into a nasty smile as he saw his words were succeeding in pissing Rin off.

"Don't test me, spiky hair," Rin growled out, a thin layer of blue fire surrounding the rest of his body. This guy was seriously pissing him off with all the trash talk and ego. Rin's short fuse also didn't help.

"The hell you call me, elf ears!?" he snarled, raising his hand and creating a small explosion. Rin guessed it was an intimidation tactic, but it had failed to scare Rin.

The name he had used, however, had managed to insult Rin. He was used to being called an idiot and a dumbass, but he had never had someone use his demon characteristics as a way to insult him. "I'm about ready to kick your ass," Rin warned, hoping that would get him to back down some.

It didn't. In fact, it seemed to spur the blond's anger. "You wanna fight me, then come at me, elf ears!" he challenged.

Rin growled with rage at the repeated name. "Fine then! Guess I've gotta kick your ass then!"

* * *

Shura took a deep breath and groaned loudly. She had lost the Hellhound that she had chased for a good fifteen minutes. To make it worse, she had lost Rin somewhere in the forest and not noticed, so she had to find him  _and_ the Hellhound she had lost. Man, tonight just wasn't her night, was it?

"I swear, I'm gonna strangle that little runt when I find him," Shura grumbled angrily. Her main concern was finding Rin. Trouble tended to follow the son of Satan around, and the exorcists didn't need a forest fire on top of their other problems.

A few gunshots caught Shura's attention. There was no doubt in her mind; it was Yukio. The swordswoman jogged tiredly towards the source of the noise to find the younger Okumura twin finishing off one of the Hellhounds.

He put his guns back in their holsters and turned to Shura. He expected to see Rin right behind her, but his brother was nowhere to be found. "Shura, where's my brother?"

The swordswoman sighed. "I dunno where the little runt ran off to," she answered honestly. "I've been lookin' all over for 'em and no luck."

Yukio took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That can't be good," Yukio sighed. "Where did you lose him?"

"I'm not sure where I lost him," Shura replied. "I was chasing one of the Hellhounds when I lost him though."

Yukio looked up to the night sky. "Hopefully Rin will be smart and use that flare. If he does use it, then we can find him easily."

Then they saw it. A bright blue light accompanied by occasional bright orange flashes. The two exorcists knew the blue was Rin's flames, but what about the orange flashes? Maybe it was the Hellhound? But Hellhound flames were typically red.

The two exorcists began to run towards the flashes. Whatever the other was didn't matter. All that mattered was that Rin was there. As they got closer to the bright blue light, they could hear the distinct sound of explosions. Now they definitely knew it wasn't a Hellhound.

They heard a shout of anger and someone's cry of pain. "What was it you said before? 'Guess I'll have to kick your ass?' How's that workin' out for ya!?" an aggressive voice roared.

" _What has my brother gotten himself into?"_  Yukio thought exasperatedly.

Once the two broke through the treeline, they saw a boy with spiked-up blond hair standing on top of Rin, digging his boot into the half-demon's chest. Both of their eyes widened when they saw that Rin's tail tip was alight with blue fire.

"What the hell was he thinkin'!?" Shura muttered under her breath furiously. She had explicitly told him to not draw his sword unless absolutely necessary, and he drew his sword to fight some punk?

Before either could do anything, Rin's flames got noticeably hotter. The blond jumped off of him and yelled in pain. "Damn it!" he roared. "You little bastard!" To both of their surprise, the blond blasted himself at Rin, preparing to punch him in the face. Neither of the two had expected the kid to be able to create explosions.

Rin ducked the punch, and Bakugo landed not far behind him. Swiftly, Yukio took out his gun and slipped some tranquilizers into it. He aimed and shot two at the boy with both landing in his shoulder.

"What the-" Bakugo cried, glancing at his shoulder. His vision began to blur as he looked over at where the shots had come from. He could see two figures, one held a sword while the other held a gun with smoke coming out of the barrel. "Damn…" was the last thing that slipped out of his mouth before he fell over and passed out.

Rin looked at his brother from where he stood, panting. He hadn't expected the kid to know how to fight so well, but he had sure given Rin a run for his money. "Thanks," Rin rasped out.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Yukio raged, putting his gun away.

"I told you not to use your flames, ya dumbass!" Shura joined, her hands on her hips.

Rin looked between the two angry exorcists. "I had too!" he defended, his hands in front of him in surrender.

"You had to use them to fight some kid?" Shura asked incredulously.

"No! I ran into that Hellhound you were chasing! That kid blasted it to kingdom come with his explosions before I could use my flames," Rin explained.

The two glanced at each other. It made sense. They had seen the kid create explosions from his palms with their own eyes, and Rin didn't pull Kurikara for just anything. The half-demon was aware how important it was to keep his status as Satan's spawn a secret.

Finally Yukio sighed. "I guess that makes sense," he stated reluctantly. It really didn't make sense, but what else could he say when he saw the kid create explosions himself?

Rin sheathed Kurikara, stopping the blue fire that surrounded him. "I'm glad you believe me, Yukio," he said. "I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"We already know, Rin" Shura interrupted lazily. "We saw him in action."

The half-demon turned his gaze to the now incapacitated blond. "Well, what should we do with him?" That was the million dollar question, wasn't it?

"It would be smart to bring him back to the school with us," Yukio spoke after a moment of silence.

"You're not serious, are you?" Rin questioned as he stared at his brother.

"I am," he replied, pushing up his glasses. "We can't just leave him here. And he saw your flames." Yukio pointed a finger at Rin. "And he can create those explosions," the spectacled teen continued. "We need to find out how he does that." As usual, Yukio had a good point.

"Alright then," Shura began, "let's get going." The swordswoman yawned loudly. "I'm beat."


	2. Planning Stages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back finally with the next chapter of this. Hope you're excited. I really didn't expect this story to get so much support since Blue Exorcist isn't as popular as it once was, but I'm really happy to see how many people are interested in this story. I'm hoping that what I come up with will meet people's expectations. And thank you very much to all the lovely people who left a comment or a kudo! It's very much appreciated! Anyways, let's get into what you came here for.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or My Hero Academia.

To say that Tomura Shigaraki was displeased with the news he received would be an understatement. The villain took a deep breath to calm himself, shuddering with rage that he was fighting to control. "You what?" he asked, spitting the words like venom at the newest temporary addition to the League. Every other villain in the room could sense his anger and knew that Yuso was in for it.

The other villain, Yuso, sighed and looked to the floor, "I sent the boy to another dimension."

Upon hearing his answer, Tomura's hands went from his sides to his neck. He began to scratch his neck slowly, but the pace quickened until he was practically clawing at his own flesh. "Y-you idiot!" he spat, ceasing his scratching. "You were supposed to capture him, not send him to another dimension!"

Kurogiri, sensing that Tomura was close to losing it, spoke up, "Tomura, please calm yourself."

It seemed that the young villain had ignored the shadowy man. "I expected much better from you after all that Kokan told us," Tomura stated, this time in a much calmer tone.

Yuso's gaze turned sharp. "I assure you that I am as good as Kokan says," he said sternly. There wasn't much that made Yuso angry, but insulting his skill was something that really got his blood boiling. Besides, a bad review would be bad for business, right?

Shigaraki turned, making one of his eyes visible through the fake hand on his face. "Is that so? It doesn't seem like you live up to your reputation, Yuso." Shigaraki smiled wickedly when Yuso's eyes narrowed in anger.

Suddenly, the red-haired man turned to the side. "If only my damn quirk would stop being so troublesome!" A short silence followed as Yuso gripped his hands. "I knew I'd have to make up for this incident," he began, spreading out his palm slowly. A snow-white portal opened up in the middle of the abandoned bar, and Yuso continued, "So I brought an old friend of yours, Shigaraki." All the villains in the room stared at the portal with expectant eyes.

A large, muscled hand shot out of the portal, startling all except Tomura and Kurogiri. The large, blue-black hand grasped the side of the portal and pulled itself through. The next thing they saw was a pointed, beak-like mouth that was pulled into a nasty little smile, showing off its many fangs. Once it got the rest of itself through the portal, they could clearly see tan cargo pants with one of the pant legs still being torn.

"Uh, Tomura…" Toga whimpered fearfully, taking a step back. "What is that?!" The blonde pointed at the large muscled creature that had stepped out of the portal.

Shigaraki's eyes were wide as he turned to Yuso. "Y-you brought back Nomu?!" he exclaimed, shock and surprise snuffing out his rage at the other villain.

Yuso's angry expression had been replaced with a knowing smile. "I knew you'd like to have him back," he added, closing the portal. "After all, it was so rude of All Might and the police to take him from you like they did."

"But how did you find him?" Kurogiri asked curiously. They had searched as much as they could, but they had never found where Nomu had ended up.

"Oh, while I was waiting for the right time to snag the brat, I did a bit of snooping. I found his location in one of the computers and figured I'd pick him up for you," Yuso responded nonchalantly.

Shigaraki tore his eyes away from Nomu. "I suppose this does help make up for your little blunder," he drawled. Before Yosu could say anything, Tomura turned to the monitor on the edge of the counter. "I must tell Master about this."

The entire room went silent as Shigaraki typed at a rapid pace on the keyboard. It wasn't long before a voice came from the device connected to the wall. "Tomura? What is it?" came the deep voice of All for One.

"It's Yuso," Shigaraki answered simply.

"Oh?" came All for One's curious response. "What has our newest member done?"

Tomura sighed, a small bit of anger returning. "He failed to capture the boy."

The mastermind hummed thoughtfully. "I see… That is quite unfortunate news." Yuso tensed at the icy tone the man's voice held. He wasn't easily intimidated, but he knew what All for One was capable of.

"But," Kurogiri interjected, "he did take our Nomu back from the police."

"I see. He failed in capturing the boy, but he brought back our Nomu," All for one thought aloud. "I'd say you've made up for your blunder." The red-headed villain breathed a silent sigh of relief as the tension in his muscles left. Yuso nodded though he knew the mastermind couldn't see and thanked him.

"Of course you do understand that you still need to do what we brought you here for," All for One added a moment later.

"Yes, sir," the red-haired villain agreed. "I wouldn't dream of leaving a mission unfinished. Besides, leaving that ticking time bomb of a child in another dimension would end in disaster."

"I'm glad you agree," All for One said. "We'll need to send a few of our friends to get him. You've already shown us that you can't handle him." Yuso clenched his fist and growled quietly at the jab. There was a chuckle from the other end of the line. "Now, now, don't get so angry," All for One advised. "We'll need your help to get a few of our associates out of prison."

* * *

Rin sighed tiredly and slumped further into his seat. He really wasn't sure how Yukio or Shura balanced exorcism with regular life. Well, the elder Okumura had seen his brother drink at least three cups of coffee that morning, so that could be Yukio's secret to staying awake after a long night. That and Yukio was most likely used to getting little sleep.

The hybrid felt another yawn attempt to escape from his mouth, but he quickly stifled it. Bon had already glared at him enough today for falling asleep in Yukio's class. He didn't need the process to repeat in Shura's class.

The half-demon felt his eyes get heavier as Shura's lesson seemed to get more boring. She was currently teaching about some of the most famous demon swords in history and what made them famous in the first place, whether it be their wielder's skill or the story behind the sword itself. Rin knew he should be paying attention to the lesson considering that she was likely going to quiz them on the swords sometime soon, but last night's mission was really taking a toll on him.

The half-demon was close to being asleep when a loud, booming noise sounded from somewhere in the cram school, shocking Rin awake completely. The hybrid glanced around the room in a panic and saw that everyone else had stopped what they were doing. It seemed that everyone had heard the noise as well. The room remained still and quiet for a few moments as everyone in the room glanced around anxiously.

The tension in the room finally left as the Exwires assumed the noise had been a fluke or trick of the mind. Then the noise came again, this time much louder. In fact, the sound seemed to shake the room slightly. This time everyone was sure that the sound was real.

"Um, Miss Kirigakure," Shiemi squeaked, breaking the silence, "What was that?" That was the question on everyone's mind, wasn't it?

The Exwires looked to Shura, hoping for an answer. Even Rin was unsure of what could be causing the ruckus. The booming sound came again somehow even louder than the last two times and shaking the room even more. Various cries of shock came from the Exwires, and their uneasy glances quickened.

Shura cursed under her breath as she realized what the source of the uproar was: that kid from the forest last night. "The little brat must've woken up," Shura muttered.

Suguro seemed to hear what the exorcist said. "What're you talking about, Miss Kirigakure?" Bon questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

The swordswoman winced slightly. It wasn't forbidden for the students to know about the kid they found the other night, but she would have preferred to not explain the whole ordeal to them. Shura glanced at the door and back the students. Kirigakure groaned, "I'll explain later." Before anyone could question her, the exorcist left the room, leaving all but Rin confused.

* * *

The swordswoman dashed down the hallway towards the door that lead to the basement of the Cram School. They had some specialized cells down there to keep demons in if they didn't have the proper resources to exorcise it or if a teacher needed to keep one for a lesson. They had stuck the kid in one of the cells, one that was made for a fire demon. Mephisto had also put some spell on it to reinforce the bars.

Shura swiftly pulled out a key from her pocket and jammed it into the silver door's lock before she threw it open and rushed down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a loud yell and another blast occurred, nearly knocking the swordswoman over. "Damn it," she grumbled as she regained her balance.

The exorcist wasted no time and sprinted down the long hallway until she turned down the corner that led to the demon cells of the basement. Shura slowed to a jog as she came upon the cell that held the kid they had found. She peaked inside the cell and saw the blonde panting and covered in sweat. "You done trying to blast your way out yet?" Shura asked, gaining his attention. The swordswoman stepped out into full view of the teen.

The boy sent her a hard glare and snarled, "Who the hell are you and where am I?!" Bakugo lunged towards the bars and gripped them tightly.

Kirigakure let out a tired sigh. He hadn't been awake for more than ten minutes, but she was already tired of the kid. "You're at the Cram School, alright?" she answered lazily. "And calm down, will ya? You're gonna bring the whole place down if you keep blasting the cell."

"And why should I?" the blonde shot back heatedly, still as intense as he was the night before.

Shura groaned at his stubbornness. "Well, considering that yer in the basement, it would bring the whole building on top of you if it goes down," the swordswoman pointed out thoughtfully. She turned and shrugged again. "But if you'd like to buried under some rubble, then keep going."

Bakugo's gaze seemed to get more intense and his grip tightened on the bars. "Let me outta here so I can go get that pointy-eared bastard! I didn't finish kicking his ass!"

The swordswoman sent him a curious look. "Ya mean Rin?" she inquired.

The blond let out a gruff growl. "I don't care what his name is! I'll beat him and his stupid flames and show him what a  _real_  quirk is!" He was practically trying to push himself through the bars by the time he finished his sentence.

Shura raised her brow when she heard the word 'quirk.' What was the kid referring to by a quirk? "A quirk?" she murmured in confusion. The blonde seemed to hear her and relaxed just enough so he wasn't holding the bars in a death grip.

Bakugo sent her a look. "Yeah, a quirk," he confirmed with a nod. "What, you deaf or something?"

Shura's confusion was quickly replaced with exasperation and anger at the kid's jab. "No, I'm just trying to figure out what you mean by a quirk!" the swordswoman shot back heatedly.

Bakugo let his hands drop from the bars of the cell down to his hips. "I mean those blue flames of his!" the angered blond clarified."Can't believe you don't know what a quirk is," he scoffed.

Kirigakure stared at the kid. " _So he does remember Rin's flames from the other night… At least he thinks it's a quirk, whatever the hell that is,"_  she thought. Then an idea hit her. Everyone had been going crazy over the fact that he could create explosions, and they had all wondered if it was a demonic ability or something else. Maybe she could get a little info out of him. "So what about those explosions of yours?" she asked nonchalantly, stretching her arms behind her head to add to the ruse.

His sharp eyes flicked in her direction. "My explosions are my quirk," he answered simply. It wasn't much info, but it was something at least. She had remembered Rin telling her and Yukio that the kid had come from a portal in the sky. Pretty unbelievable, but Rin wasn't the type to lie about that kind of stuff.

Shura was determined to get more out of Bakugo. "And what is a quirk exactly?"

Katsuki sent her another look. "Quirks are superpowers that nearly everyone on the planet is born with," he explained as he shifted positions to not look at the exorcist. Kirigakure smiled. Now this was some useful information. Not only could it help prove Rin's story, but it also meant that the kid wasn't a demon. If he was a demon, then they were planning on putting him down because of how violent he had been. Shura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the boy remark, "I can't believe I'm havin' to explain basic information to an adult."

A vein popped out of Shura's forehead as her own rage flared up inside of her. She balled her hands into fists and banged them against the bars to get Bakugo's attention. "You better quit with the attitude, kid," she warned dangerously. "Or I'm gonna open up the cell just to kick your ass."

Her words seemed to have the opposite effect of what she wanted. "You think I'm scared of you?!" he boomed as he punched one of the bars of the cell. He seemed to have regained his fire and remember why he wanted to bust out. "The only one here I want to fight is that pointy-eared bastard!" A crackling noise came from his palm, and Shura could see the small sparks being emitted from his hand.

The exorcist had to think quickly otherwise he'd start trying to bust out again. "Alright, alright," Shura placated, holding her hands up. "I know how I can get you a fight with Rin." The sparks in his hand fizzled out when she said that, and the blond turned his full attention towards her. "But I'll need you to calm down and stop trying to break out if you want it to happen," the swordswoman continued, earning a grumble from Bakugo.

Katsuki mulled it over for a moment before he smiled wickedly. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "But you better come through on your promise."

Shura smiled at him and began to walk off. "Don't worry, I will," she reassured with a lazy wave of her hand. Suddenly the exorcist stopped in her tracks. "Oh and just so you know exactly what you're up against, those flames of Rin's aren't a quirk. They're the flames of Satan," Shura corrected before she walked down the hallway, leaving Bakugo to process the information.

* * *

Toshinori walked down the white-tiled hallway at a hurried pace. Principle Nezu had called for a meeting between the first year teachers, and he was sure he already knew what it was about. It was hard to miss one of the loudest students going missing during combat training.

He finally came upon the teacher's lounge where the rest of the teachers were already gathered. "Sorry I'm a bit late," he apologized quickly as he took his seat at the table, taking notice of a small black bag next to Nezu's chair.

The principle cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Now that we're all here," he began, spreading out his arms and standing up in his chair, "we can begin. I'm sure you all know about our missing student." He was met with silence from the other teachers as they all nodded. All of them had received a panicked call from Katsuki's mother the other night, so it was pretty much impossible for them not to know.

Nezu glanced around the table before he continued, "While it is too early to file a missing person report on our student, we are going to start making rescue plans just in case he has been captured." It was smart to have a plan in case some villain had gotten their hands on Bakugo instead of sitting and waiting. It was also fairly obvious that Nezu had the League of Villains in mind when he decided to have the meeting. After all, what was a better way to get the Symbol of Peace to come to them than his student? Not to mention that it was almost certain that he had been captured by them due to his sudden disappearance.

Nezu's normal smile faded as he sighed. "My plan to rescue our stolen student will involve our remaining first years," he declared carefully but seriously. The rest of the pros nearly fell out of their chairs in shock.

Vlad King placed his hand on the table as he stood from his seat. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed.

"How is endangering the rest of the students going to help?" Midnight asked with a wave of her hand causing her cuffs to clink.

The principle held up his hands to calm the outburst and soon enough, the room was quiet again. "I understand your confusion. It seems counterproductive to have the first years help out with the rescue," Nezu acknowledged. "But I assure you, I've got the students' safety and education in mind."

The realization hit Toshinori like a freight train. "You want to use this as a learning experience for the students?" he voiced his thoughts, which were met with a nod from Nezu.

"But what if one of the other students gets captured or injured?" Cementoss interjected, saying what was clearly on everyone's mind.

Nezu grinned and chuckled at the question, lightening the somewhat heavy mood. Everyone stared curiously as the principal leaned down and snatched the bag next to his seat and put it up on the table. "We'll keep the students safe by using these," Nezu announced as he took out two objects from the bag, one a small, circular device and the other a small communicator.

The group of pros stared at the objects with confusion until Present Mic finally broke the silence, "Uh, how're these going to help us protect our students?"

The tiny pro held up the circular device in his paw and pointed to it with his stubby finger. "This is a tracker. If you press the button on the side, it'll emit a signal that other trackers like this one can pick up," Nezu explained. "Every student and pro will have one of these on them, so if someone is taken hostage, they can push the button and alert anyone with another tracker within a twenty-mile radius of their location." He picked up the communicator next. "This is a communicator that will be issued to every student and pro along with the tracker. That way everyone's connected, and if someone spots anything abnormal or suspicious, they can easily report it to all the other pros."

Midnight leaned closer to the table, the cuffs of her costume clinking again from the small movement. "You said 'all the pros.' Does that mean we'll be calling in more pro heroes or will it just be the staff?"

"We will be calling in more pro heroes to help out in our endeavor to save our student," Nezu confirmed with a nod. Nezu grabbed a short stack of papers out of the bag and shuffled them. "That leads into the second part of my plan. I'll need Aizawa and Kan to pair up their students accordingly." He slid one paper to each homeroom teacher. "I'll need you both to take your students quirks and personalities into mind when pairing them up. It is important that the students be able to work together well." Both homeroom teachers nodded as they looked down the sheet of paper. "Once the students are paired up, we'll assign them to a pro hero," he finished.

"I get it," Aizawa realized in his normal monotone. "It's like their internships, except they're almost guaranteed to run into some villain activity." Nezu nodded curtly in response.

"Sir," Toshinori spoke up, causing Nezu to turn to him, "if you don't mind, I have an old friend that could help out."

"Of course, All Might," the principle chirped and smiled. "The more help, the better!" Toshinori nodded in response. He really didn't want to meet up with this old friend, but Bakugo's safety was more important.

Suddenly, the door to the teacher's lounge was slammed open by a policeman. Although they couldn't file a missing person report, All Might still pulled a few strings to get a few investigators to come down and see if they could find anything. They assumed that this was one of those investigators. He was panting like he had just run a marathon. "We… we found… something on the cameras," he said in between gasps.

Nezu quirked his head to the side and hummed curiously. "And what did you find?"

The policeman caught his breath and pulled out his phone. He clicked on the screen a few times before handing it to Nezu so he could watch. As he watched the events on screen play out, his eyes widened, but it was unknown why to the rest of the staff.

"What is it?" All Might asked curiously as he teetered on the edge of his seat, ready to jump up at any moment.

Nezu turned the screen so the rest of them could see it and declared, "Our evidence." What had they found on the cameras? They had found a hooded figure fighting Bakugo before sending him into a pure white portal.

* * *

The classroom had been fairly silent ever since Shura left. Shima had started a small conversation with Bon and Konekomaru, but it had since died off into silence. One thing that they had all noticed was that the explosions had stopped, so whatever Shura did had worked.

Rin was just wondering how she had appeased the spiky-haired blond when the swordswoman walked in. He couldn't help but notice the smirk on her face. "Hey Rin," she called, breaking the silence of the room and startling everyone. "I got you a new sparring partner."

The hybrid couldn't believe his ears, and his jaw dropped in shock."Wait, really?!" he asked, both delighted and shocked at the same time. Not a lot of people wanted to fight him because of his demonic strength. It gave him an unfair advantage over his opponent, and it also meant that his punches hurt a whole lot more than a regular person's punch.

Shura chuckled and nodded. The grin on her face made Rin's excitement waver a little. "Yep," she nodded as her ponytail bounced behind her.

Rin was almost afraid to ask her who his sparring partner would be. "Um, who was actually crazy enough to agree to a fight against the spawn of Satan?" Shima piped up from his desk.

Kirigakure's smile seemed to grow more devious at his question. "We found some kid in the forest last night while demon hunting. Kid can create explosions from his hands," she explained nonchalantly. Everyone's jaws dropped aside from Rin when they heard what she said.

"Wait," Izumo spoke up, earning Shura's attention. "If he can create explosions, then was he the one causing all the noise?" The girl's hands were on her hips and her gaze was fixated on Shura, hoping for an answer.

The swordswoman laughed. "Sure is!" she confirmed, shocking the class. Once she finished laughing, she continued. "And now he's Rin's new sparring partner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was another long chapter. I'm glad I finally got it out though. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I think the Nomu from the USJ is just too cool to not use, and it's going to come into play soon. Anyways, I hope I've really interested you now that some plot has come up. Until the next chapter.


	3. Bakugo vs Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, it’s been a while hasn’t it? Uh, so I wanted to apologize to you guys for taking so long. The wait I put you guys through must have been torture. And don’t worry, I’m not going to be abandoning this story. I’ve got plans for after this story, but for those to work out, this story needs to be finished. Plus, I’ve got a goal to finish this story before the end of my Sophomore year. But for real, I’m going to try to be better about updating more often. I can’t promise anything, but I’m going to put in my best effort to bring you guys chapters more often. Also, I wanted to thank you guys for reading. It means a lot that so many people are interested in the tale I’m spinning. Oh, and this school year isn’t nearly as bad as last year so I don’t think school will be too much of an issue this time around. Anyways, on with the long awaited third chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or BNHA.

Everyone in the classroom stared at Shura in shock, their mouths open and eyes wide. Would she really put Rin in that kind of danger? Finally, Shiemi voiced what they were all thinking, “Isn’t that dangerous for Rin though?” 

 

Konekomaru stood up from his seat. “Yeah, it doesn’t sound like a very smart idea to put Okumura up against someone with such dangerous power,” the small boy agreed. 

 

Shima nodded in agreement with Moriyama and Koneko. “Okumura’s strong and all, but didn’t those explosions shake the building earlier?” Shima pointed out with a hint of fear in his voice. 

 

Kirigakure gave an offhand wave and shook her head. “Nah, Rin’ll be fine,” Shura said dismissively, much to everyone’s surprise. Shura, upon seeing the odd stares she was getting, crossed her arms, “What? You think that kid can do any real damage to the son of Satan?” Rin winced when he heard the title she had used instead of his name. 

 

Everyone remained silent at her question. The swordswoman smirked and continued, “Exactly. Rin’s gonna be fine.” 

 

Rin stood from his chair, Kurikara in hand, and yelled, “Let’s go then! I want to kick his ass for all the shit talk from last night.” 

 

Shura snorted before she attempted to calm Rin. “Chill out. You’ll get to kick his ass  _ after _ we finish class.” 

 

The minute the half-demon heard her, his fire seemed to fizzle out. He sat back down and slouched in the chair, letting out a groan of annoyance. “Really?” 

 

“Yep.” Shura made sure to pop the ‘p’ for emphasis. Kirigakure walked over to chalk board. “It’ll only take ten mintues and then you can let loose against Bakugo.” 

* * *

“Master, we should attempt to kill All Might again. There’s no way we can fail with Nomu; after all, the Symbol of Peace is certainly weaker than he used to be and even more so since his encounter with Nomu,” the voice of Shigaraki urged as he motioned towards Nomu. 

 

“Patience, Tomura. We don’t want to make any hasty decisions that may cost us Nomu,” All for One pointed out to his apprentice, causing him to grumble out an annoyed, reluctant agreement. “Besides, I want to be sure All Might will die the next time he encounters Nomu.” Tomura’s eyes flashed towards the monitor with curiosity.

 

Before he could ask what All for One meant, the door to the old bar creaked open, and Yuso walked through with a small group of people following him. Shigaraki easily recognized a few of them from their attack on the USJ. 

 

“I brought those reinforcements you wanted,” he announced, despite the obvious success of his mission. 

 

“Ah, good to see you didn’t mess it up like you did before,” Tomura joked, earning a sharp glare from the mercenary. Yuso attention was quickly drawn away from the jab when All for One spoke.

 

“Glad to see you’re back. There was something I wanted to ask you.” The redheaded villain’s brow raised with curiosity and he told him to ask away. “Despite Nomu’s strength and speed, he was unable to defeat All Might in their first encounter. If Nomu were to have another confrontation with All Might, I want him to crush the Symbol of Peace.” 

 

Yuso face twisted into nasty grin at the idea of All Might’s death. “I’d love to see that pain in the ass bite the dust. But what does that have to do with me?” 

 

“I was just getting to that,” the boss villain said. “Do you happen to know of any powers that could aid us in destroying the Symbol of Peace?” 

 

Yuso was silent for a moment as he thought through the number of dimensions he had extensive knowledge on. Finally, he spoke, “Actually, the one that I sent the explosion brat to has something that could give All Might some real trouble in a fight.” 

 

“Good, now we can kill two birds with one stone,” All for One commented, happy that the coincidence had fallen in their favor. “Oh, and Kokan gave me a message earlier. The pros are already aware of Bakugo’s disappearance and are making plans to find him.” 

 

Yuso sighed tiredly, adding in an annoyed tone, “I’ll give to those Pros. They work fast, too fast.” 

 

“I didn’t expect them to begin planning that quickly, but aside from making things a bit trickier, it shouldn’t affect our plan much,” the boss villain said nonchalantly. “Oh, and I’d suggest you and your group get ready, Tomura,” he added. “Kokan’s made arrangements for you to meet him in one of his hideouts. He said he had some new trinkets that may be of use to us.” 

* * *

Midoriya lifted up the permission slip for Aizawa to take. “Um, here’s my slip, sir,” he said as his teacher took the paper from him and muttered a thanks that could hardly be heard above the buzz in the classroom from the other 1-A members.

 

After glancing over it to be sure there was a signature, he grabbed a note from the other side of his desk and handed it Izuku. “We’ve paired you up with another student and a pro hero to assure your safety. Go find your partner. Once everyone is here, we’ll go to the courtyard to meet with the rest of the pro heroes,” Shota explained quickly, his eyes glued to the many papers on his desk. 

 

Izuku nodded and took a look at the note. “So Todoroki’s my partner,” he mumbled, looking up and scanning the room for the other teen. After spotting him, he made his way over, greeting Shoto. 

 

“Morning,” came Todoroki’s short reply as Izuku sat in the desk next to him. “I never expected the villains to go after Bakugo, especially on school grounds,” he commented monotonely. 

 

Midoriya face turned somber. “Yeah, it was a gamble, but it paid off for them. I hope they haven’t done anything to Kacchan.” 

 

Shoto shook his head. “It’s likely they’re going to use him as a bargaining chip. If they harmed him or even killed him, then they’d lose any advantage they could gain from him,” he reasoned. 

 

Izuku nodded in agreement, though there was a bit of confusion still evident on his face as he cradled his chin in thought. “I just don’t understand why they’d do such a dangerous move. If they had failed, then whatever plan they had in mind wouldn’t work. I’m sure the heroes could’ve gotten them to talk too, so they even risked revealing wherever it is they hideout in between attacks.” By now, the greenhead had gone into one of his mumbling fits. 

 

Todoroki cleared his throat, breaking Midoriya out of his mumbling. Before he could apologize, Shoto continued the conversation, “It may have been a dangerous move, but it was a success. As far as I can tell, they’re gathering as many pro heroes to help in the rescue as possible. Even Gran Torino is going to be participating.” 

 

His partner’s last statement caught the greenhead’s attention. “Wait, Gran Torino’s helping too?” he asked, getting his answer in the form of a short nod. 

 

“He’s the pro heroes we’re paired with. You didn’t see?” Todoroki held up the note he was given, pointing out the retired pro hero’s name. 

 

“No, I completely forgot to check what pro we were assigned to,” he admitted with embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

Before either could speak again, Aizawa called for the room to get quiet and began to call roll. Once he confirmed that everyone (besides Bakugo) was present, he stood from his desk to make an announcement. “Everyone go get changed into your costumes. We’re going out to the courtyard to meet with the rest of the teachers and pro heroes. Find the pro you and your partners have been assigned to and listen close because they’ll explain more of the plan to you and answer any questions you may have. Don’t treat this like a joke. We don’t need any other students being kidnapped. Is that clear?” 

 

There was a collective “Yes sir” from the class in response as they all got up from their desks and went to change. 

 

“Alright, good,” Shota sighed, relieved. The worst was still to come, and he was sure the pros would give them a better idea of just how serious this was. 

 

After a few minutes, everyone was suited up and lead to the courtyard by Aizawa. The walk was surprisingly quiet with only a few hushed conversations to be heard. 

 

Once in the courtyard, Izuku and Todoroki began searching among the crowd of pros for Gran Torino, though the greenhead kept getting distracted by recognizing so many heroes he looked up to. “There’s Edgeshot..! And Gang Orca too!” he said excitedly, peering over some other students to get a better look at the two pro heroes. 

 

“Midoriya, we need to find Gran Torino,” Todoroki reminded his green haired partner. 

 

“O-oh, right,” he said, remembering the more important task. “This is the first time I’ve seen them in person before.” 

 

“Too busy fangirling over the big shots to worry about me, eh?” Gran Torino’s gruff voice joked beneath the two boys, startling both. He looked the same as when Midoriya interned with him, but he now held a bag in his right hand.

 

“Sorry, sir,” Izuku apologized with a bow. “I didn’t expect to see them here is all.” 

 

The elderly pro shook his head with a sigh. “They’re not the only ones who’re coming. From what I heard, several of the top ten are showing up. UA isn’t taking a kidnapping lightly.” 

 

Before Midoriya could comment, Shoto spoke up, “Our homeroom teacher said you’d fill us in on the plan.” 

 

“Yep, that’s what I was told to do,” Gran Torino chuckled, opening up the bag he held and digging around in it. After a moment, he pulled out a few devices. “Take these,” he handed one ear piece and one circular tracker to each, leaving one of each for himself. The retired man pointed to the ear piece with his stubby finger. “This is our way of communicating with everyone else. If we see anything that could lead us to Bakugo, then we report it in.” He moved on to the circular tracker, holding it out for them to see. “If you run into a villain that you can’t handle or get captured yourself, push the button and it’ll emit a signal that everyone else can track.” The two students nodded, clipping the tracker to their costumes and fitting the communicators into their ears. “As for the plan, Principal Nezu has it so every pair of students is assigned to a pro that they need to stick close to at all times to avoid anyone else getting nabbed. The equipment is just an extra precaution.” 

 

The green haired teen rubbed his chin in thought. “It’s a smart plan. If someone else does get caught, then we’ll be lead right to the villains and Kacchan!” 

 

Gran Torino nodded, smiling. “We’re hoping we’ll find the villains before that happens. We didn’t call in this many pro heroes for nothing. Just this morning, the cloaked villain that captured your classmate was spotted in a bad part of Hosu. That’s where we’re going to be.”

* * *

Rin leaned against the wall of the hallway next to the classroom door, glancing down the corridor impatiently every few seconds. He had been waiting for Shura to bring back Bakugo for fifteen minutes now, and he was getting restless from all the waiting. “What the heck is taking her so long?” he muttered irritably. 

 

The sound of footsteps coming from the opposite direction attracted the hybrid's attention. He turned to see the other exwires and Yukio walking towards him. The only one who was missing was that kid with the puppet whose name Rin never bothered to learn. “Is she still not back?” Ryuji asked once they had reached the door of the classroom. 

 

Rin shook his head, pushing himself off the wall. “What’re you guys doing here, anyway? I thought you would go to the dorms or something,” the half-demon commented curiously. 

 

His younger twin adjusted his glasses and sighed. “I’m here to make sure things don’t go wrong. Shura didn’t tell me about her plans before she put them into action, so there’s not much I can do but watch over things.” 

 

“Well, I thought it’d be a good idea to come watch you fight,” Konekomaru admitted with slight embarrassment. “We all need to get to know your fighting style better if we want to work with you, so this is a good opportunity.” 

 

Shima nodded. “Besides, I’d rather watch you fight this guy than do homework,” Renzo said, stretching his arms behind his head. 

 

“I was worried you’d get hurt, so I came to watch as well,” Shiemi added quietly, looking down at the ground and fidgeting with her hands. “If something happens, Nee and I will be there to help.” The girl’s familiar chirped in agreement from her shoulder. 

 

Rin raised a brow in Izumo’s direction. “What about you, polkabrows?” 

 

Kamaki’s indifferent demeanor quickly swapped to anger when she heard the nickname. “For the last time, the name’s Izumo Kamaki, not polkabrows!” she replied hotly, crossing her arms. “And I’m only here because Miwa suggested it. Exorcists need to know how those around them fight, or things are bound to go bad.”

 

The sound of footsteps resonating down the hallway shifted everyone’s attention away from the conversation to the end of the hallway, where Shura and the boy with spiky blond hair could be seen. Though Katsuki seemed calm, the second he laid eyes on Rin, his desire to fight flared up. Except for Rin, the exwires stared at Katsuki. It was hard not to with the costume and oddly spiked up hair. 

 

The pair reached the rest of the group. “Well, what kind of party is this?” Shura asked jokingly, grinning. Yukio sent her a glare, angry that he hadn’t been informed about her plan, but she easily ignored it. 

 

Koneko stepped forward and cleared his throat. “If you don’t mind, Ms Kirigakure, we’d like to watch.” 

 

“Sure, I don’t care,” the swordswoman replied with a shrug of her shoulders. 

 

“Enough talk!” Bakugo interrupted impatiently, startling everyone with the volume of his voice. “I’m ready to kick fang face’s ass!” 

 

To say they were shocked to hear someone other than Suguro insult the son of Satan to his face would be an understatement. There weren’t many people who would do something as bold as that. The only reason Ryuji had done so was because he hadn’t been aware of Okumura’s lineage and by the time her found out, the two had become friends.The name seemed to get under the hybrid’s skin too. He bared his teeth in anger and growled, but Rin held his tongue.

 

“He does know he’s talking to Satan’s son, right?” Shima whispered uneasily to Miwa and Bon. 

 

Unfortunately, Shima had talked just a little too loud and Katsuki had heard. He turned his fierce gaze on to the pink haired teen, freezing him in his tracks. “Yeah I do, and I don’t give a shit,” he growled in response. “He’s still gonna lose!” 

 

The demon’s eye twitched with rage. “Yeah right!” Rin shot back, arms now crossed. “Last night was a fluke. You won’t get me twice in a row!” 

 

Katsuki raised his hand up, a few crackles and pops accompanied by small flashes of orange. “You wanna quit talkin’ and find out then!?” he snarled as the pops got a little louder. 

 

Kirigakure could tell things were only going to escalate from there. “You two better save it for the field because you’re not gonna be fightin’ in the middle of the hallway,” Shura said sternly, sending both of them a dangerous look. 

 

Her statement brought up a question that none of the exwires had considered: Where would they have the sparring match? The training room was too small and full of valuable equipment that could be destroyed in the match. They could hold it outside, but that would run the risk of others discovering Rin’s demonic heritage as well as Katsuki’s strange powers. 

 

“Miss Kirigakure?” Shiemi spoke up, “Where are they going to have their match?” 

 

The scandalously clad woman hummed, a grin forming on her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. “I was wondering that myself when Mephisto appeared and gave me this key,” she chuckled. “He said it lead to an old building they had made for tamer meisters that should be perfect for what we need. It didn’t get used much, but they kept it around just in case the school ever got a lot of tamers. He said he’d already be there waiting for the match to begin,” Shura finished, turning and walking back down the corridor. The students, Bakugo, and Yukio followed suit until they reached the large double doors that acted as the main entrance for the Cram School. 

 

The swordswoman inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and pushed the doors open to reveal what looked like the inside of a stadium with a raised, rectangular field in the center of it. Everyone walked out to see the building was mostly empty besides the raised up stands that encircled the field. Everyone glanced around at the new surroundings, rather underwhelmed by its normality when compared to the usual extravagance of the Cram School. 

 

“Ah, I see you’ve all finally arrived,” Mephisto said sauvely from his seat in the stands.

 

Kirigakura ignored the demon king and instead made her way into the stands along with Yukio and the other Cram students while Rin and Bakugo got on opposite sides of the field. Shura propped her leg up onto the railing and called out, “You two ready?” After receiving a nod from both, she continued, “Alright, there’s only one rule: Don’t kill each other. Other than that, anything goes whether is be fire or explosions. First to be knocked out of bounds or KO’d will be the loser. Ready...” 

 

Rin took Kurikara out of its red sleeve and got into an offensive stance. 

 

“Set…” 

 

Katsuki turned his palms to the ground, readying an explosion to propel himself. 

 

“Go!” 

 

Without missing a beat, the half demon charged at Bakugo. He halted, however, when his foe launched himself into the air with an explosion. The blond landed behind Rin and swept his legs out from underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground with a grunt. Katsuki threw his palm down in an attempt to blow up the hybrid’s face only for him to roll out of the way, leaving a scorch mark where he had been. 

 

Okumura was hardly on his feet when the more aggressive of the two came charging at him. Rin swung the sheathed Kurikara to counter, hitting him square in the stomach and sending him reeling back. Taking the opportunity, he ran at him, hand balled into a fist and ready to send the blond flying. He looked up just in the nick of time and caught the half demon’s punch, nearly losing his balance from the force of it. Using his free hand, Bakugo slammed an explosion into his chest, sending him rolling across the field. 

  
“Where are your flames?!” the blond yelled, seemingly pissed off. “You’re even weaker without them! And I won’t count this win if you don’t actually try, elf ears!” 

 

The half demon picked himself up off the ground, baring his fangs in anger at the nickname. He had wanted to hold off on pulling Kurikara, but after that start, he may need to pull the sword sooner than he thought. 

 

After not getting a response out of him, Bakugo propelled himself with his Quirk again, roaring, “Don’t ignore me, fang face!” This time the hybrid planned to counter instead of giving him a free shot. He swung his fist hard, hoping to land a hit, but was only met with smoke and air as Bakugo used another explosion to dodge the attack and make a smoke screen. Before Rin could even turn around, the blond had smashed another explosion into the half demon’s back, this time much harder than before. 

 

Rin was forced across the field once again, groaning as he got to his feet. “You want my flames, huh?” he shouted, one hand on the hilt and the other on the sheath. “Then you’ll get them!” He jerked slightly, a spark of blue glinting from the base of the blade, and pulled the covering off, unleashing the brilliant blue flames to cover him and the sword. 

 

Katsuki gave a broad, nasty grin, happy to see his opponent putting up a fight now. “Maybe now you’ll be a bit of a challenge!” 

 

Okumura swung the sword sideways, sending a streak of blue flames at his foe. He just barely dodged the attack by forcing himself into the air, feeling the heat from the blue fire. This was gonna get way more interesting… 

 

Rin attacked again, this time swinging downwards and throw more and more waves of fire at Bakugo, who was hardly able to dodge them in their quick succession. Finally, one of the streaks of fire hit their target, knocking him out of the sky. As his opponent fell to the ground, the half demon ran at him, punching him in the stomach and sending him to the very edge of the field’s boundary. 

 

The blond coughed and gasped after having the wind knocked out of him. “I told you you wouldn’t win again!” Rin shouted, swinging his sword down and sending what he thought would be the final wave of fire. Katsuki rolled to the side to dodge, feeling the flames clip him. He got up off the ground, still catching his breath. By now the blond was drenched in sweat, something that seemed to please him. 

 

One of his gauntlets glowed a bright red for a moment, interesting everyone who was watching. “You idiot,” Bakugo laughed. “You just helped me out when you used your flames.” 

 

The half demon was too confused to care about the insult. “What?” 

 

“My sweat is like nitroglycerin. That’s how I can blow it up at will. The more I sweat, the bigger the explosions get,” he explained, pulling part of his gauntlet back and aiming it at Rin. “The gauntlets aren’t just for show. They collect my sweat over time for one gigantic blast!” As Bakugo pulled the pin out, Yukio shot another tranquilizer into his shoulder. But it was too late. The massive explosion had been set off. Rin only had enough time to cover his face with his arms before he was hit. 

 

Various cries of worry came from the exwires and exorcists alike, save for Mephisto who was watching with intense intrigue. Once the smoke had cleared, they could clearly see that Rin was out of bounds, not even on the raised field anymore and unconscious. Katsuki was just barely clinging to consciousness. “I… win…” he muttered before falling to the ground, passed out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out for Christmas, but just before that I lost all motivation for some reason. I was bound and determined to get it out before New Years as a late Christmas surprise though, so that’s what happened. I’m not sure what to think about the fight, but I hope you guys found it entertaining. If there’s anything in particular you’d like to say about it (tips on how to make it better for future fights) just let me know. I may also go back and add on to the fight, so if I add something important, I’ll let you guys know. I hope you guys enjoyed reading, happy new years, and until the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, this was a lot longer than I anticipated. Uh, well I hope it was an enjoyable read for you guys. The next chapter might take a while since it's the final quarter of school, and they like to swamp us with work. I'll try my best to get it out soon though. I hope you enjoyed reading and until the next chapter.


End file.
